1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to illumination apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus that provides a constant illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus providing constant illumination has use in an application such as photography where one may desire to make several uniform film exposures over a period of time using the same camera settings. An illumination apparatus, such as a light bulb, driven directly from an AC power line source which typically has a variable voltage magnitude will provide varying illumination.